A fény a szememben
by New London
Summary: Anglia meghívja Amerikát Londonba, hogy töltsenek együtt egy kis időt. Hogy ez mennyire sikerül, vagy hogy sikerül-e változtatniuk állás pontukon, az majd kiderül, ha elolvasod :D.


Az Amerikai Függetlenségi Háború óta Anglia és Amerika nem sokszor találkoztak, maximum a megbeszéléseken és konferenciákon.  
Már 2003-at írunk, nemsokára konferenciára mennek a nagyhatalmak. Anglia gondolt egyet és tárcsázta Amerika telefonszámát abban a reményben, hogy fel is veszi...  
- Helló Amerika!  
- Csáóóó Anglia! Miért hívtál?  
- Gondoltam felhívlak, hogy megkérdezzem át jössz-e egy kicsit hozzám, hogy megmutassam az otthonomat. Lehetőleg el akarom kerülni az előző konferencián történt dolgokat...  
- Óhh, jah így má' 'rtm...!  
- Te már megint hamburgert zabálsz !?  
- N'm ! Miből gondol'd ?  
- Hallom a hangodon... - sóhajtott Anglia.  
- Ez hazugság! Rágalom !  
- Jól van, jól van, csak ne üvölts a fülembe! Kiszakad tőlem a dobhártyám...  
- Oké. Sorry.- Akkor visszatérve a tárgyhoz, szeretnél eljönni ?  
- Miért is ne? Végül is soha nem jártam még nálad. A konferencia előtt meg érdemes kipihenni magunkat.  
- Abban biztos vagyok. Akkor várlak a londoni repülőtéren.  
- Rendicsekk ! Kábé fél háromra ott is leszek.  
- Rendben. Akkor ott. Szia.  
- Oksa. Csáóó.  
Anglia sietve letette a telefont és már rohant is a szobájába, hogy megszervezze a városnézést. Úgy gondolta,a legjobb lenne valami érdekes helyre menni, amit a gyerekek szeretnek (valljuk be azért, hogy Anglia még mindig gyereknek tekinti Amerikát). A döntést végül sikerült meghozni: először a Buckingham-palotához, a Tower-höz, a Chelsea kerülethez, majd a London Eye-hoz mennek.  
Fél három. Arthur a londoni reptéren várja, hogy leszálljon az Amerikából jövő repülő. Nemsokára meg is érkezett a várva-várt repülőgép Alfreddel a fedélzeten. Alfred az elsők között volt, aki letette a lábát a stabil - drága stabil - földre. kíváncsian nézett körbe, hátha meglátja egykori mentorát. Meg is látta egy közeli oszlophoz dőlve. Kék zakóban volt piros és fehér csíkos nyakkendőben. " Tisztára angol ( vagy amcsi ?) színekben van. És milyen pózban van már ? Olyan, mintha a csaját várná." Erre az utolsó mondatra zavarba jött. " Jézusom ! Mikre gondolok én ? És egyáltalán miért pirultam el ? Oh my God ! " Fejét vakarva és oldalra fordítva indult el Arthur felé. Arthur kis idő múlva észre is vette.- Helló Alfred! Köszöntelek Angliában!  
- Jajjh, hagyd már az udvarias stílust! Megfájdul tőle az agyam.  
- Hát neked az is van ?  
- Haha, nagyon vicces...  
Ezután elindultak egy kis sightseeing tourra. A Buckingham-palota előtt Alfred tökkééletesen elszórakozott a palota őrével. Arthur már szégyellte magát, és nem bírt bocsánatot kérni minden sértettől - pedig abból rohadt sok volt.  
A Tower 'meglátogatása' viszonylag nyugisan történt. A Chelsea kerület már nem volt ilyen szerencsés, ugyanis drága amcsink oda-vissza volt örömében. Állandóan csak húzta magával Arthurt, hogy jöjjön már, ne legyen olyan lassú csiga. " Rosszabb, mint egy hároméves" - gondolta magában Arthur, miközben Alfred már azon volt, hogy felkapja a hátára és úgy menjenek tovább. Arthur persze ezt nem engedte. Azon gondolkozott, hogy lekeverjen-e egy nagyot Alfrednek a gyerekes viselkedése miatt, de inkább nem tette. A London Eye-hoz érve Alfred életcélja az volt, hogy kicsikarjon volt mentorából annyi pénzt, hogy vegyen magának vattacukrot.  
- Naaaa, kérlekkérlekkérlekkérlekkérlek vegyél nekem vattacukrot! Amerikában nem finom... "Remélem itt igen" - tette hozzá magában.  
- Te hülye ! Nem is kellett volna ordibálnod. Te vagy a vendég, így azt kérsz, amit csak akarsz. " Csak add Istenem, hogy ne bánjam meg ! "  
- Jóóh! akkor kérek vattacukrot, kólát, hamburgert, hot dogot, popcornt, Bountyt, ééés, hogy szálljunk fel arra a nagy izére!  
"Már most megbántam ... "  
- Az a nagy 'izé' a LONDON EYE ! Még ennyit sem tudsz megjegyezni ? Pedig angolul beszélsz ...  
- London Szeme, mi ? Nem valami eredeti...  
- Te csak fogd be ! Egyébként meg itt a kajád.  
- Kösszii.  
Fél óra múlva már bent is voltak az egyik fülkében. Azalatt az idő alatt Alfred mindent felzabált, még egy morzsa sem került fel a fülkébe.  
- Huhh, tele vagyok.  
- Annyit zabáltál, hogy csodálom, hogy még tudsz állni.  
- Mi, amerikaiak nagyon strapabíróak vagyunk.  
- Azt látom..  
Ahogy ezt kimondta, abban a szent minutumban egy nagy csikorgást hallottak, egy nagy lökést éreztek (ami miatt kilengett a kabin) és már meg is állt az óriáskerék.  
- Hát ezt nem hiszem el ! -kiáltott Arthur, de meg is bánta, mivel elvesztette az egyensúlyát és szó szerint pofára esett. Alfred ezen csak nevetni tudott. Arthur örömmel vette tudomásul, hogy legalább vendége jól szórakozik.  
- Na de most kajak, mi történt ?- próbált feltápászkodni Alfred és közben célbe vette a fülke másik felét.  
- Nagy valószínűséggel elromlott valami, így az egész rendszer leállt, ami úgymond hajtotta ezt a kereket. - követte Alfred példáját azzal a különbséggel, hogy ő a szembe lévő helyre telepedett le falnak vetett háttal.  
Csönd lett. Mindkettőjüket zavarta ez a csönd, de egyikük sem mert megszólalni. Arthur eddig már a sárgaföldig leásta volna magát szégyenében, de mivel ez nem volt kivitelezhető ( sikeresen megállt a kabinjuk a legmagasabb helyen ), így csak annyit tudott tenni, hogy lehajtja a fejét. Alfred végig őt nézte. Pontosan tudta, mit gondol most Arthur. " Biztosan szégyenli magát, hogy pont most, amikor itt vagyok, akkor kell leállnia ennek a vacak gépnek." Aztán így döntött, hogy hangot is ad gondolatainak:- Chh, persze ilyen nem történt meg volna Amerikában !  
Arthur összeszorította a kezét.  
- Ott minden remek, ÚJ ( ezt a szót különösen hangsúlyozta), és biztos nem romlana el.  
Arthur már kezdett besokallni.  
- Ha te jöttél volna el hozzám, akkor tökéletes kiszolgálásban lett volna részed, és lehetett volna szórakozni, és nem kéne itt dekkolnunk ebben a régi, poros, tökéletlen, büdös helyen arra várva... - mondatát viszont nem tudta befejezni, mivel Arthur közbe szólt:  
- Miket mondtál ?! Jól hallottam, hogy azt mondod, hogy lenézed az országomat ?! Mit képzelsz magadról ?! Hogy mersz ilyeneket mondani egy olyan országnak, aki ezerszer több mindent megélt, mint te ?! És avval tisztában vagy, hogy ezzel mind engem sértesz meg?! Hogy ez mind olyan volt, mintha nekem mondanád ?!  
Arthur szinte kikelt magából, amit Alfred tátott szájjal figyelt. Nem tudta hova tenni ezt a gyors - és mellesleg Alfred számára eléggé furcsa - megnyilvánulást, de mielőtt felocsudhatott volna az érzelmi sokkból, Arthur már folytatta :  
- Nem érdekel, hogy Amerika milyen. Az sem érdekel, hogy ott milyen a kiszolgálás. Csak azt akartam, hogy lássd, milyen szép hely ez az Anglia. Én csak meg akartam mutatni neked a büszkeségeimet, de te csak lenézed őket. Pedig nem is tudod, melyikre vagyok a legbüszkébb...- itt elcsuklott a hangja, és már a zokogást tartotta vissza, ami nem igazán sikerült. Egy könnycsepp gördült le az arcán.  
Alfred lefagyott. Még sohasem látta sírni Arthurt. Ezek után tudatosult benne, hogymiket mondott és az, miért ilyen Arthur. Ezt a rádöbbenést az arca tükrözte a legjobban : gyönyörű kék szeme kikerekedett, arca elsápadt és mereven Arthurt bámulta.  
- Iggy ...  
- Ne szólj hozzám ! - kiabálta sírás közben.  
Alfred erőt vett magán, és négykézláb odament Angliához, majd leült a bal oldalára és a kezét a vállára tette. Arthur nem szólt semmit. Nem csinált semmit a zokogáson kívül. Nem emelte föl a fejét, inkább lehajtva tartotta, hogy nem lássa Amerika őt sírni.  
- Figyelj Iggy... tudom, hogy megbántottalak, és most már azt is tudom, hogy mivel. Tudod, én ezt az egészet nem így értettem... Nem akartalak kicikizni, nem akartalak sírni látni... csak egyszerűen már meguntam a várakozást, és nem tudtam mit kezdeni magammal... és valahogy sikerült szavakba öntenem a az unalmamat. Nem a felsőbbrendűségemet akartam tükrözni ezzel - bár azt is megtehettem volna - , hanem azt, hogy Amerika és Anglia mennyire különböznek. nemcsak kulturálisan, hanem történelmileg és építészetileg is. Én tényleg, TÉNYLEG nagyon klassz helynek tartom Angliát, ahogy téged is. És bármennyire nem látszik rajtam, hogy mik az érzéseim, csak azt kell tudnod, hogy én büszke vagyok arra, hogy te neveltél föl. Bár sokszor elmentél, és otthagytál egyedül Kanadával, mindig visszatértél, mindig betartottad az ígéretedet. És ettől ő is és én is boldogok voltunk. Megtanítottál nekünk mindent, és minden rosszaságot elviseltél, pedig néha nagyon nagy erőfeszítés kellett ahhoz, hogy erős légy. Te tartottad bennünk a lelket. Miattad voltunk ilyen erősek. Csak neked és az országodnak köszönhetjük, hogy mindketten ilyen sikeresek voltunk. Ezek után még mindig azt mondod, hogy lenézlek, és nem vagyok büszke rád ?  
Arthur nem mondott semmit. Csak sírt. Alfred nem tudta, hogy a megható szónoklatától, vagy attól sír, amit az előbb mondott neki. Ha tippelne, az utóbbit választaná.  
- Hé, Iggy, nézz már a szemembe.  
Finoman megfogta az állát, és felemelte. Így most már Arthur is a szemébe nézett. Amerika látta a bánatot, a fájdalmat és a kételkedést volt mentora szemében. Arthur gyorsan félrekapta a tekintetét és egy nagyon érdekes - ~nek nem mondható - vasgerendát kezdett nézni. Alfred nem tudta magát többé visszafogni. Meg akarta mutatni Arthurnak mennyire szereti és hogy mennyire szeret vele lenni. Így aztán mikor erőt vett magán, óvatosan magához húzta Angliát és lágyan megcsókolta. Arthur teljesen ledöbbent, ráadásul annyira, hogy még viszonozni sem tudta. Miután elváltak ajkaik, egyikőjük sem szólt. Alfred látván Iggy megdöbbenését, felbátorodott, és még egyszer megcsókolta, de most sokkal erősebben, szenvedélyesebben, ellentmondást nem tűrően. Arthur nemsokára magához tért és viszonozta szerelme csókját,majd átkarolta a nyakát és a puha, selymes szőke hajba túrt. Alred csak még szorosabban magához ö akarta elengedni. A karjaiban akarta tartani kedvesét az idők végezetéig. Nem is vették észre, hogy közben átmentek vízszintesbe. Ajkaik csak a levegő hiánya miatt váltak el egymástól. Abban a csókban minden benne volt: az egymás iránt érzett szerelem, a megértés, a bánat. Mindketten tudták, mire vágyik a másik. Mindezek ellenére nem szóltak semmit, csak egymás szemébe néztek. Ott és akkor mindent ki tudtak olvasni egymás szeméből. Mindkettőjük szemében a vágy elemésztő tüze égett. Csönd volt. Végül Arthur törte meg a csöndet:  
- Nem gondoltam volna, hogy te is így érzel.- mondta alig hallható hangon, de azért Alfred értette.  
- Én meg rólad nem gondoltam volna. Tiszta vicces, nem?  
- De... ahogy mondod. Csak vicc. - Itt a hangjában mérhetetlen szomorúság volt.  
- Ne... Iggy... ugye nem azt gondolod, hogy becsaplak és csak áltatlak téged?  
- De.. pontosan. Csak azt szeretted volna elérni, hogy megbocsássak.  
- Na idefigyelj Nagy Britannia és Észak-Írország Egyesült Királyság( pfujj, de hosszú! Hogy tudja ezt Iggy minden áldott nap ezt mondani ?) nagy és hatalmas ura! Nem tudom, mire akarsz kilyukadni mindezzel, de azt most leszögezem, hogy ez nem az, aminek te azt most perpillanat gondolod. Jól jegyezd meg, mert csak egyszer mondom el: szerettelek, szeretlek, és mindig is szeretni foglak!Arthurt már megint a sírás kerülgette. Nem tudta elhinni amiket Amerika mondott. Egyszerűen annyian megbántották, megsértették és átverték, hogy már nem tudott hinni. De most úgy döntöt, hogy megpróbálja.  
- Meggyőztél, Alfred. Most, még utoljára szeretnék hinni.  
- Oksa, akkor ezt megbeszéltük.  
Gyorsan függőleges helyzetbe hozták magukat, majd folytatták a beszélgetést.  
- Iggy, lenne két kérdésem.  
- Igen... ? Mondjad.  
- Az első: akkor most járunk?  
- Te szeretnéd?  
- Igen. ( ez egy olyan határozott igen volt, hogy Anglia le is döbbent tőle - író)  
- Akkor igen, járunk. Na és mi a második?  
- Az előbb azt mondtad, hogy nem tudom, hogy mire vagy a legbüszkébb...  
- És ?  
- Szeretném tudni, melyik épület lenne az, mert azt szívesen megnézném.  
- Hát... - vakarta meg fejét - ezt nem mondhatni épületnek. Inkább egy csoda, ami 'égből pottyant' és amilyen gyorsan jött, olyan gyorsan is ment el.  
- Tényleg ? Akkor ezt nem is tudom megnézni ?  
- Ohh... dehogyisnem! Csak a tükörbe kell nézned.  
Alfrednak még a lélegzete is elállt ennél a mondatnál. " Anglia, te rám vagy a legbüszkébb ?"

- Igen, jól hallottad... rád vagyok a legbüszkébb.  
Amerika Iggy felé fordult. Megdöbbent (Nem is kicsit !). Anglia erre folytatta:  
- Olyan a szemed, mint Az Amerikai Egyesült Államok színtiszta kék ege. Hajad, mint a gyönyörű búzatábláké a mezőiden. Hangod a szél suhogása, illatod a folyók bódító illata. Ezek után azt mondod, hogy van olyan épület, ami mindezt túlszárnyalja ? Hát nincs. Örültem, végtelenül örültem, hogy te engem választottál, és nem Franciaországot. Örültem, amikor rohamosan fejlődtél, és örültem akkor is, amikor önállóvá váltál, mert tudtam, hogy neked ez a legjobb. Mert itt vagyunk, a 'szememben', ahol te vagy a fény. Vagyis te vagy a fény a szememben.  
Amerika tátott szájjal hallgatta végig szerelmét, és boldognak érezte magát, hogy így vélekedik róla szerelme. A gondolkozásból és a mámorító boldogságból egy eléggé hangos csikorgás, és az annak következménye -képen elinduló óriáskerék zökkentette ki őt. Iggy gyorsan az ablakhoz ment, és örömmel vette tudomásul, hogy tényleg elindultak. Alfred is mellé állt, és nézte a tájat, majd megszólalt: Az előző hasonlatokat alapul véve nekem ez a véleményem: olyan a szemed, akár a smaragd, ami a koronákon vannak, mely tökéletesen tükrözi a legelőid gazdagságát, szépségét, ragyogását. Hajad az angol végtelen mezők arany színével sem veheti fel a verseny. Hangod a tenger csobogása, mely a partjaid felé veszi az irányt. Illatod meg a friss hegyi legelőkön lévő puszta éden illata.  
Anglia szóhoz sem tudott jutni az előbb elhangzottak miatt. Olyan boldognak érezte magát, mint még soha. Mire ezeket végig gondolta, leértek és futottak Arthur kastélyába. Érezték, hogy most az lenne a legjobb hely érzelmeik kimutatására. Közben nem is vették észre, hogy durván két órát töltöttek a fülkébe ragadva.  
A kastélyhoz érve azonnal bementek Arthur szobájába. Alfred azonnal rálökte az ágyra az ő Iggyét. Arthur arcszíne a vörös rózsáéval vetekedett.  
- Azt mondtad, hogy bármit megkapok, amit csak kérek. - vigyorgott hozzá kajánul, amitől Anglia egy kicsit megrémült.  
- Igen azt mondtam. - vett erőt magán.  
- Él még ez az ajánlat ?  
- Hát persze! Hisz' te vagy a vendég.  
- Akkor szeretném megkóstolni, milyen édes Anglia. Szabad ?  
Arthur ledöbben egy másodperc töredékére. De mivel utána felfogta, hogy ez mit is jelent, önként adta át magát a kényeztetésnek. Így az egész éjszakát sikerült együtt tölteniük.  
Másnap a konferencián minden zökkenőmentesen ment, hála a tegnap eltöltött hancúrozások után.


End file.
